


watch the sunrise with me

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a snake for a bit, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, Snakes, this is entirely them being soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: as the title might suggest, roceit watches the sunrise together
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	watch the sunrise with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattewrites/gifts).



> my friend made art to go with this!! https://main-chive.tumblr.com/post/613424475773468672/happy-birthday-thelattewriter-i-hope-you-had-a

“Babe, babe, babe!” Roman hissed, shaking Deceit’s shoulder gently. Deceit groaned and rolled over to glare at him through slitted eyes.

“What.”

“Come watch the sunrise with me!” Roman urged, eyes gleaming excitedly. Deceit groaned again and shut his eyes.

“Five more minutes.”

“C’mon, honey, please?” Roman asked pleadingly. “If I give you five more minutes you’ll just go back to sleep and not get up; if you come with me I’ll let you nap on me!”

Deceit cracked his eyes back open. “In your hair?” Roman nodded eagerly. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Roman cheered, pumping his fist.

* * *

Roman sighed contentedly. The sky was a pretty gradient of yellow, pink, and blue, the Imagination was warm enough that he was comfortable in bare sleeves, the grass was soft beneath him, and he had his boyfriend curled up on his head. Life was good.

He closed his eyes as a gentle wind ruffled his hair and dress slightly. He could feel Dee’s tongue flick out, tasting the breeze and brushing against his hair a little. 

Roman opened his eyes and looked down at the daisy chain in his lap. Almost done… one more should do it.

He looked around, carefully turning his head so as to not jostle Deceit. He plucked a daisy delicately, slitting part of the stem to thread it in and link it to the first daisy in the chain, completing the circle. He held it out in front of himself to admire it. Pretty darn fabulous, if he did say so himself.

“Dee, will you shift back?” Roman asked, holding his arm up for Deceit to slither onto. He did, and Roman eased him to the ground, where he shifted into human form. 

Roman leaned forward and kissed him, switching his hat for the flower crown as he did so. He leaned back to look at his handiwork. A cute blushing boyfriend in a pretty flower crown.

“Beautiful,” he proclaimed. “Absolutely gorgeous.” Deceit blushed harder and ducked his head. “Hey, no,” Roman said, pulling his head back up gently. “Don’t hide that pretty face, darling.”

“Stop trying to murder me with compliments and pet names,” Dee grumbled with no real heat.

“Alright,” Roman chuckled. “Wanna cuddle with me?”

“Yes.” Deceit shuffled over to his side and set his head on Roman’s shoulder, closing his eyes in contentment.

Roman smiled over at him. The sun was rising, the weather was beautiful, he was comfortable, and his boyfriend was sitting next to him. Life was very good.

He leaned his head on top of Deceit’s and watched the sunrise.


End file.
